Loin des yeux, Loin du Coeur
by Alounet
Summary: Amanda est partie. Mais Kyle ne pense pas à elle, non, quelqu'un d'autre occupe ses pensées... Son meilleur ami, Declan. Slash Kyle/Declan
1. Chapter 1

**Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.**

_Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, comme vous vous en doutez. Ceci est une fic avec du slash… Donc une relation entre deux garçons ! Si vous n'aimez pas, partez… J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite fic sur ce couple que j'affectionne énormément…_

* * *

Ne dit-on pas qu'une fois une personne partie loin de nos yeux, elle se retrouve aussi loin de notre cœur ? Pourquoi les sentiments que l'on ressent pour quelqu'un diminue ou sont beaucoup moins fort une fois que la personne est à des milliers de kilomètres ? Lorsqu'elle est partie pour ses études à New York, j'en ai vraiment eu le cœur retourné. Elle me manquait, je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer sur des mots. Alors j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Heureusement, autour de moi, les personnes qui m'entouraient me permettaient de combler ce vide que je ressentais depuis le départ d'Amanda. Mais ne m'était-ce pas bénéfique en quelques sortes ?

Lori proposa d'organiser un petit week-end jeux de société à la maison. Stephen et Nicole ne seraient pas là du week-end, ils avaient décidé de le passer entre amoureux. Mais ils avaient donné leur accord à Lori pour organiser une petite fête, tant que ça ne débordait pas au niveau des invités. C'est ainsi que je fus réquisitionné d'office pour passer tout mon samedi à aider Lori à préparer la nourriture, les boissons et de l'aider à savoir à quel jeu de société nous jouerions. C'était aussi le moment pour nous de parler. En fait, c'est d'avantage elle qui parla. Pour ne pas changer, c'était de Declan.

Pourquoi ce nœud dans mon estomac quand elle me parlait de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de ne pas l'écouter ? Je ne comprenais absolument pas. Pour moi, il était évident que l'histoire de Lori et Declan étaient terminés. D'ailleurs, ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus de simples amis. Et a vrai dire, lors de leur rupture, j'étais plutôt soulagé. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que je ne comprendrais jamais. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, quand on parlait, ou plutôt que Lori parlait, de Declan dans la cuisine, j'avais totalement oublié Amanda. Declan avait cet étrange pouvoir. Quand j'étais à ses côtés ou que je pensais à lui, plus rien ne comptait autour de moi. C'était sans doute ça les relations de « meilleurs amis », c'était plus fort qu'avec Lori ou Josh dont j'étais pourtant très proche. Mais j'ai très vite confié tous mes secrets à Declan, je lui ai même confié ma vie. La confiance que j'éprouve pour ce garçon… Non, cet homme, est immense.

Il est bientôt l'heure. Ca passe tellement vite. Lori est parti s'habiller, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si nous attendions du grand monde. Josh arriva avec Andy. Ils étaient une fois encore en train de se chamailler, cette fois-ci, au sujet de saucisses à cuire au barbecue. La relation qu'ils entretenaient m'amusait beaucoup. On pouvait vraiment voir combien ils s'aimaient. Puis ce fut Jessy qui arriva. Je ne saurais pas dire si Lori l'avait vraiment invitée, mais elle était là. Elle regagna le salon sans trop rien dire. Hillary fut la suivante. Elle me parla de ses nouvelles tentatives pour devenir la nouvelle star de la télé-réalité. J'apprécie beaucoup cette fille. Franche, dynamique et très drôle surtout. Elle alla rejoindre Lori quand celle-ci descendit pour mettre l'apéritif. Et comme toujours, la palme du grand retardataire est attribué à… Declan !

Il venait de franchir la porte que je souriais. Tiens il a une nouvelle chemise. Je regagnais ma chambre au moment ou il entra.

« Kyle, comment tu vas ? »

« Plutôt bien… Et toi ? »

« Moi ma copine ne vient pas de partir pour ses études… »

Tiens, je n'y pensais plus. Encore une fois.

« Ah oui… J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Puis, cette soirée va me changer les idées. Donc tu as une copine ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu as dit que ta copine n'était pas partie pour tes études… »

« C'est une expression Kyle… Laisse tomber, t'expliquer nous prendrait sûrement une heure. »

« J'ai une heure devant moi si tu veux… »

Il me sourie. Plus qu'un sourire c'est… Quelque chose qui me réchauffe le cœur. J'aime son sourire. J'aime quand il me sourie.

« Tu faisais quoi là ? »

« J'allais chercher les jeux de société qui sont dans ma chambre. »

« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

« Volontiers. »

Et il me suivait dans ma chambre pour accomplir cette tâche qui était la mienne, maintenant la notre. Lori m'en avait fait sélectionner une dizaine. Tous étaient posés sur mon bureau. A un moment, Declan voulut attraper les jeux, mais sa main frôla mon bras et je sentit comme une secousse. Quelque chose d'électrisant qui me fit sursauter…

« C'est moi qui te fait peur ? »

« Euh… »

« Je suis si effrayant que ça ? »

A ce moment là, il reposa les jeux et commença à avancer vers moi. Je ne bougeais pas, rester fixe sur ma position, là, à côté de ma baignoire. Et lui me regardait de ses beaux yeux qui… Ses beaux yeux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Kyle ? T'as l'air tout… »

« C'est la fatigue… J'ai mal dormi… »

« C'est bien vrai ce mensonge ? »

« Comment tu sais que je mens ? »

« Tu es Kyle. Tu ne sais pas mentir. »

« Kyle ! Ca arrive ces jeux de société ! »

C'était Lori qui s'impatientait de la lenteur avec laquelle j'exécutais ma tâche. Je repris donc mes esprits, attrapa quelques jeux de société et repartit en direction de la porte. Declan fit de même, mais cependant, m'arrêta.

« Tu ne pourras pas me cacher ça très longtemps tu sais… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Tu agis bizarrement avec moi depuis quelques temps. Enfin, plus bizarrement encore que d'habitude. Oui, c'est possible… »

« Lori nous attend. »

Et on regagna le salon, jeux de sociétés en main. La soirée commença par des jeux simples comme les charades, des jeux de rôles, des jeux d'aventures. C'était une bonne soirée ou je passais mon temps à essayer de comprendre chacune des règles de chaque jeu. Puis Lori proposa de passer à table, ce que tout le monde approuva. Je me rendis alors dans la salle de bain, pour effectuer un besoin pressant. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette brillante idée. J'étais devant la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser en sortir Declan.

« Ah… Le mystérieux cachottier dans la salle de bain… »

« Je ne suis pas cachottier. »

« Si tu l'es. »

Il me sortait une nouvelle fois un de ses sourires, un sourire triomphal. Il savait qu'il tenait quelque chose et ne me lâcherait pas avant que j'ai tout dit. Mais qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Voilà Declan je suis troublé quand je suis avec toi, quand je te regarde j'ai l'impression de m'envoler dans les airs, quand je pense à toi c'est comme si mes rêves se réalisaient… Que tu as une place importante dans mon cœur parce que je t'aime… Parce que quoi ? parce que je l'aime ? C'est moi qui vient de penser à ça…Oui je l'aime comme… Un ami… Comme…

« Allo ? T'es dans la lune ou quoi ? »

« Euh… Oui je réfléchissais… »

« Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ? Je suis ton meilleur ami non ? »

« Je sais. Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

« Certes… Mais quand tu sortiras des toilettes, toi et moi allons avoir une petite discussion… »

Je ne lui répondit pas. Je sais qu'on devait avoir cette discussion. Mais je voulais la retarder le plus possible. Mais m'enfermer dans les toilettes et y restait toute la soirée n'était pas la meilleure solution, au contraire, c'était très suspicieux. Il fallait donc que j'affronte mes pensées et mes peurs, et que je discute avec lui. Il attendait dans le couloir, devant la salle de bain.

« Entre… Si on doit discuter autant le faire autre part que dans le couloir. »

Il entra, fier de lui et d'avoir eut ce qu'il désirait. Qu'il était beau quand il souriait de cette façon.

« Je t'écoute mon ami… Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec Amanda ? »

Je n'y pensais même plus… Pourquoi mes soucis doivent-ils toujours avoir un rapport avec Amanda ? Parce que je suis son petit-ami ? Que je suis censé l'aimer…

« En fait, non… Ca ne concerne pas vraiment Amanda. Ou du moins, pas directement. »

« C'est très mystérieux tout ça… Mais quelque chose te tracasse en tout cas ? »

« Oui. Tu as raison. Je crois que je développe des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Amanda… »

« Tu veux dire que tu tombe amoureux d'une autre personne ? »

« Oui… Je ne sais pas encore si c'est de l'amour. Ca doit en être, sûrement. Ou peut-être pas… »

« Okay… Tu sais, rien d'anormal à ça jusque là si tu veux être rassurer… Ca arrive souvent d'aimer une fille, puis d'en aimer une autre… »

« C'est un garçon. »

Ca y est il ne répond pas. Il est choqué ? Il a tout compris ? Il est simplement surpris…

« Oh… Un garçon… Hum… C'est normal aussi ! Enfin je pense… Enfin, si, si, si c'est normal… Tu es sûrement dans la période ou tu te cherches, ou tu te pose des questions… Ce garçon il le sait ou pas ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas lui en parler parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction… Et je ne suis pas sur moi-même. Et comme c'est quelqu'un que je considère comme un ami, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. »

Il s'asseya près de moi, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il voulait me rassurer.

« Tu sais, si ce gars c'est vraiment ton ami, il ne te rejettera pas pour si peu… Bon okay t'es amoureux de lui, mais ça ne change rien à votre amitié. Des tas de gars sont amoureux d'un tas de nanas, tout en étant simplement leur ami… »

« Comme toi et Lori tu veux dire ? »

« Non… On est simplement ami Lori et moi. Je ne pense pas qu'on développera une nouvelle relation amoureuse un jour. Attention, je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas de cette façon. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tout lui dire ? »

« Tu devrais être sûr de toi d'abord… Est-ce que tu ressens vraiment de l'amour pour lui ? »

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que tu veux passer tout ton temps avec lui ? »

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que tu serais prêt à quitter Amanda, sachant que ça lui ferait peut-être du mal, pour lui ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais oui… »

« Personne n'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien. Ce sont tes émotions, tes sentiments… Tu n'en es pas maître. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire comment va réagir ce gars mais… Dis le lui tout simplement. C'est soit ça ou soit tu vas vers lui, tu l'embrasse, et tu observe sa réaction. S'il te fout un poing dans la figure, passe à autre chose, s'il te fait un truc du genre « Waouh… » c'est que tu embrasse comme un Dieu… Ou que tu as peut-être une chance… »

Je l'embrasse. L'écouter me rassurer ça m'a… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait. Posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, rapprocher mon visage du sien, gardant mes yeux fermés. Redoutant les secondes qui allaient en découdre. Voulant simplement profiter de l'instant présent, de sa présence, de lui. Ce petit moment me parut être une éternité, peut-être. Sentir ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, la chaleur de son souffle, le contact avec sa peau et… Il s'écarta. Et là, tout défile dans ma tête. Fermant les yeux attendant un coup de poing, pour n'en laisser sortir qu'un…

« Waouh… »

Et il me regarde, la bouche entre ouverte, se demandant ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Waouh parce que j'embrasse comme un Dieu ? »

Et là il éclate de rire. Il me sourie. Ce si merveilleux sourire que j'apprécie tant. Il me regarde, toujours assis sur le rebord de cette baignoire.

« Je présume que ce fameux garçon c'est moi ? »

« Tu présume bien… »

« Je… Je sais pas vraiment trop quoi dire et… »

« Ne dis rien. Je veux juste profiter de ce moment que j'ai pu partagé avec toi ici… Mais j'ai eu ma réponse. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je suis amoureux. Merci »

« Y'a pas de quoi… »

Et je me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain, doucement. Ne gardant en mémoire que ce baiser, bien trop court à mon goût, partagé avec cet homme. Declan. Celui dont je suis amoureux. Celui dont la main vient se poser sur mon bras. Celui qui me retourne vers lui et me regarde avec ce sourire. Cet éternel sourire. Celui qui pose son regard sur le mien et qui prend ma main dans la sienne. Celui qui laisse ce moment continuer encore, et encore… Celui qui me donne un second moment de bonheur. Je sens une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais c'est différent. C'est lui qui provoque ce baiser. Sa langue se mêle à la mienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Ni s'il fait sa pour son plaisir ou pour me faire plaisir. Mais j'en profite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est loin de mes yeux qu'elle est loin de mon cœur, c'est parce que mon cœur en aime un autre. Pas celui de celle que je croyais être faite pour moi, mais celui de l'homme qui a toujours était à mes côtés.

* * *

_Voilà… Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite. En réalité, ça dépend des Reviews si elles sont bonnes ou non et si elles m'encouragent à raconter la suite de cette histoire. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous aura plu !_


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs semaines après la parution de la petite fic « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ou l'on découvrait notre Kyle favori avo

Plusieurs semaines après la parution de la petite fic « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ou l'on découvrait notre Kyle favori avoir des sentiments pour Declan, je poste enfin une suite… si, si… Que va-t-il se passer ? Si vous avez aimer la première fic, vous aimerez peut-être, ou non, cette suite… A vous de voir ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas

Qu'es-ce que ce baiser voulait dire ? Pas le premier baiser… Celui là, c'est moi qui le désirait. Pour savoir si je l'aimais, comment serait sa façon de réagir. Mais pourquoi ma t-il embrasser une seconde fois ? Pour me faire plaisir ? C'est fort possible. C'est dans sa personnalité d'être généreux avec ses amis. C'est Declan. Mon meilleur ami que je ne verrais plus de la même façon parce que j'en suis amoureux. L'amour est un sentiment si étrange tout de même. Ca nous met dans des états tellement contradictoire. Je suis tellement fou de l'aimer, tellement heureux mais tellement triste aussi. Cela fait soixante quatre heures et huit minutes que nous nous sommes embrasser pour la première fois. Autant dire plus de deux jours. Autant d'heures que nous avons quitté la salle de bain du premier étage pour rejoindre les autres à notre soirée de jeu de société. Comme si de rien était. Il a repris sa place, moi la mienne. Nous avons terminé la soirée. Andy, Hillary et Jessi sont rentrés chez elle. Declan aussi. Il est parti. Josh et Lori étaient trop fatigués, pas moi. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil durant cette soirée. Beaucoup de mal. Et autant de mal à rester concentrer les jours qui ont suivis. Nicole, Lori, Josh et Stephen s'inquiètent pour moi on dirait. Je ne mange plus autant qu'avant, et je reste très silencieux, à réfléchir. A comment je pourrais annoncer tout ça à Amanda, sans lui faire de mal. Mais surtout, à comment pouvoir reprendre une discussion normale avec Declan.

Ce soir, Stephen et Nicole reçoivent un couple d'amis. Aucun de nous trois n'a vraiment envie de rester là à faire la conversation. Lori a décidé de se faire une soirée entre filles, avec Hillary, quant à Josh, il est invité à manger chez Andy. Pour moi, rien de spécial. Mais hors de question de rester à la maison à tourner en rond. Il faut que je sorte, que je prenne l'air.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve en début de soirée à manger un hamburger dans un snack. Je ne suis pas spécialement friand de cette nourriture express qui ne nous comble pas l'estomac mais nous engraisse d'avantage, mais Lori dit souvent que pour vaincre la déprime, il faut se faire un bon hamburger. C'est ce que j'essaye, mais Lori a surement oublier de me dire que cette méthode n'est pas à résolution immédiate. Autour de moi dans le snack, des groupes d'amis, des couples, des familles et… Declan ! Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Va-t-il me voir ? Venir me parler ? M'éviter ?

Il s'approche pourtant de moi, un plateau repas en main. Ca démarche est hésitante, il ne sait pas s'il doit. Il ne me sourit pas. Je veux voir ce sourire qui me comble tant mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Plus il s'approche de ma table, puis il ralentit. Il arrive finalement et pose timidement son plateau face au mien. Je le regarde, sans lui parler. Simplement satisfait de le voir.

« Salut » me dit-il.

« Salut », je lui réponds.

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr »

Et voilà qu'il s'assied face à moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, d'être heureux, de pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui. Il s'en rend compte. Je crois que ça le met mal à l'aise, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me sourire à son tour.

« Toi aussi tu essaye de vaincre une déprime ? » lui demandais-je en désignant son plateau.

« Quoi ? »

Je le vois réfléchir, il comprend soudainement que je fais allusion à une des phrases fétiches de Lori.

« Ah… Non… Enfin, j'ai passé ma journée à réviser… J'en ai eu marre, comme c'est juste à côté de chez moi je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en profite ! »

« Tu révisais ces deux derniers jours ? »

Je pose cette question, mais j'ai l'air de le questionner. Le soupçonner d'avoir fait autre chose.

« Bien sûr. Y'a des examens bientôt et pour une fois, vaudrait mieux que j'évite de me planter… »

Il boit son coca, croque dans son hamburger, avale une fritte, et me demande :

« Comment tu vas ? »

Dois-je lui mentir ? Lui dire que je vais très bien, que je suis en forme et que je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à lui depuis le moment de notre baiser ?

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces deux derniers jours… »

« Moi aussi » me répond-il.

Est-ce une bonne chose, ou plutôt une mauvaise chose ? Kyle, arrête de te poser trente questions à chacune de ses réponses.

« On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter samedi soir… »

« Je sais Kyle, mais on a rejoint les autres, puis là j'ai eu mes révisions… »

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrasser une seconde fois ? »

« Le premier baiser c'était toi, uniquement toi ! » me répond-il comme pour se défendre.

« Et le second était de toi… »

Il a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Je le sens gêné alors qu'il continue de manger machinalement ce qui se trouve sur son plateau.

« J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi… »

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase. On dirait qu'il cherche ses mots, je préfère le laisser reprendre de lui-même.

« Savoir pourquoi quand tu m'as embrassé, ça ne m'a pas dégouté. »

« Et tu as eu ta réponse avec ce deuxième baiser ? »

« Pas vraiment… J'ai pas détesté…

« Mais tu n'as pas aimé… »

« J'ai pas dit ça Kyle… Tu sais… C'est toujours déstabilisant de se rendre compte que d'embrasser ton meilleur ami c'est agréable… »

« C'était déstabilisant aussi pour moi… Mais aussi agréable… »

« Mais je ne suis pas gay moi… »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours mettre une étiquette sur ce que l'on peut ressentir ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle un homme qui aime un homme… »

Il venait de chuchoter, comme si notre conversation était quelque chose de secret que personne ne devait entendre.

« J'ai besoin d'air là… »

Il se lève, laisse son plateau et emprunte le chemin pour sortir du snack. Je fais la même chose, pour moi notre conversation n'est pas terminé, et j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à tout ça. Je le rejoins sur le parking du snack, désert pour l'instant et je l'arrêtes. Il se stoppe et me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait être n'importe ou sauf ici.

« N'y vois rien de personnel mais… Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! »

« C'est en me fuyant que tu veux éviter de me faire du mal ? » je lui demande.

« Ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi… Et moi aussi je ressens beaucoup d'a… d'affection, d'amitié pour toi… »

« Mais pas d'amour ? »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots… Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi si c'est ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Je n'attends rien de toi. Ou j'attends de toi que tu sois toujours mon meilleur ami. Que je sois amoureux de toi ne peux pas le changer ? »

« En théorie non… »

« Mais en pratique j'imagine que oui ? »

« Me voir continuellement jour après jour, me voir avoir des copines, ça ne te fera rien ? Tu n'en souffrira pas peut-être ? »

« Comment le savoir ? »

« Moi je le sais, c'est tout ! J'ai connu ça avec Lori pendant un long moment avant qu'on ne redevienne amis… »

« Peut-être que tu es toujours amoureux de Lori… »

« Ne dis pas ça, toi mieux que personne sait que c'est faux ! Ecoute Kyle, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi… Je crois que je vais rentrer, c'est mieux. »

« Mieux pour qui ? »

« Pour tous les deux. »

Il se retourne et commence à avancer à travers la nuit, s'éloignant de moi. Je suis obligé de l'interpeller en criant son nom. Il s'arrête, mais ne se retourne pas. J'ai tant de choses encore à lui dire, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois me taire. Mais je murmure.

« Je t'aime… »

Il reprend sa marche et disparaît de ma vision. Je comprends aujourd'hui qu'être amoureux d'une personne, c'est oublier que la personne est notre ami. Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, c'est le perdre. J'en fais la douloureuse expérience.

Alors, vais-je terminer sur cette note très triste ? Je sais pas… Ca serait dommage xD Etant motivé en ce moment , je pense que la suite ne devrait pas tarder… J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !


	3. Chapter 3

On a quitté nos deux héros sur le parking d'un snack… Mais on va les retrouver

On a quitté nos deux héros sur le parking d'un snack… Mais on va les retrouver ! Il faut bien que notre histoire se poursuive… Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ce one-shot (qui s'est transformait en fics à chapitres) comportera ! En voilà déjà un troisième ! J'espère rester très crédible en tout cas dans leur couple…

A quoi pense t-il ? Dans quel était est-il ? J'ai toujours autant de mal à trouver le sommeil, pourtant, cela fait déjà une semaine que nous nous sommes quittés sur ce parking. L'envie de le revoir est tellement forte, tellement présente. Malheureusement, les autres commencent à voir qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange entre nous depuis cette soirée de jeux de société. J'ai cru comprendre par Lori qu'il niait continuellement, affirmant que tout allait très bien. Etait-ce la vérité ou un mensonge pour ne pas expliquer à Lori que je suis tombé fou amoureux de lui. Le plus étrange, c'est de me retrouver une fois encore à garder un secret sans pouvoir en parler. Quels conséquences cela pourrait-il avoir sur les autres ? Sur Lori tout d'abord. Je sais qu'elle dit qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de Declan, mais ils ont partagés quelque chose de fort. Et Amanda, comment pourrais-je lui dire à son retour que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et Nicole, Stephen, Josh… Pour moi aimer un garçon, c'est comme aimer une fille, mais j'ai cru comprendre que dans le monde, c'était parfois mal vu. Ca ne le devrait pas. L'amour est universel, l'amour reste toujours très beau. L'amour reste toujours cette chose qui nous sourit mais qui nous fait atrocement mal.

Demain c'est la reprise des cours. Finit les vacances. Peut-être que j'arriverais à me changer les idées, peut-être que je croiserais Declan dans un couloir. Mais il m'évitera, je le sais. Il ne peut pas rester mon ami… Arriverais-je à l'oublier un jour ? A oublier les sentiments que je ressens par rapport à lui ? Ca arrive. Lori et Declan s'aimaient avant de se séparer. J'aimais Amanda avant de me rendre compte de cet amour pour mon meilleur ami.

« Kyle ? Kyle !! »

Je me retourne. A force de penser, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que la nuit était passé et que j'étais déjà au lycée. Hillary était en train de me parler. De quoi déjà ? Je ne me rappelle plus… Je n'ai pas su l'écouter en même temps que je pense. Je le suis machinalement dans les couloirs.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs… »

« Pas besoin de me le dire, je l'ai remarqué ! Ca fait des jours déjà que tu es comme ça… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'inquiéter pour les autres mais tu commences à me faire peur. C'est Amanda qui te manque peut-être ? »

« Non »

Et c'était vrai, en partie. Bien sûr Amanda me manquait, mais pas autant que Declan.

« Alors ce n'est pas un problème de cœur ? C'est que ce n'est pas si grave… »

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre ? C'est un problème de cœur, sauf qu'il est différent de ce qu'elle peut penser. En plus, Hillary connaît Declan. Elle connaît Lori aussi. Elle a souvent était l'intermédiaire de cet ancien couple. Si elle savait ce qui était en train de me tourmenter, elle en ferait un best-seller ou une émission de télévision. Mais elle n'a pas un mauvais fond, c'est une chouette fille.

« De toute façon, tu me connais, j'arrive toujours à savoir ce que je veux ! A voilà David… Tu viens je vais te présenter ? Il ne voulait pas me croire quand je lui disais que j'étais l'une de tes plus proches amies ! »

Je ne qualifierai pas notre relation de très proche bien qu'il était vrai que notre amitié était solide. Tout comme avec Lori, Josh, Jessi, Amanda… ou Declan. Et voilà, je pense encore à Declan et j'en deviens malpoli avec l'ami d'Hillary.

« Kyle !! tu m'écoutes ? Voici David… David, Kyle ! »

Le prénommé David me sert la main. Il a l'air ravit de me rencontrer. C'est étrange, mais maintenant que je sais que je suis amoureux d'un garçon, il m'arrive de regarder certains garçons différemment. C'est le cas avec David. Il est plutôt grand, brun, les yeux noisettes. Il a un joli sourire et en vu de son physique, c'est sans doute un grand sportif. Vu sa carrure, j'opterais la natation.

« David est le capitaine de l'équipe de natation… »

Gagné.

« Mais malheureusement, il a quelques lacunes dans certaines matières… Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes Kyle, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais lui donner un coup de main ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être généreux ? » demanda David. « C'est pourtant le contraire que j'ai entendu… »

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » lui demandais-je.

« T'inquiètes pas, que des choses positives ! Tu es doué dans tout ce que tu entreprend. Le sport, le basket, les études… Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour être doué dans tous les domaines ! »

« Je te rassure, reprit Hillary, il n'est pas très doué dans les relations amoureuses… Ce qui, en général, n'est pas ton cas ! »

David semble gêné de la remarque d'Hillary. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que capitaine de l'équipe de natation est un titre que beaucoup de jeunes filles apprécie, particulièrement dans cette école. Ca ne m'étonnerait absolument pas qu'Hillary tente une approche subjective grâce à moi. Elle devient ainsi la fille qui lui a permis de rencontrer le garçon qui l'aiderait dans certaines matières…

« Alors mon Kylounet tu vas lui dire oui ? »

Hillary me supplie. Je ne sais pas dire non. Je n'ai jamais su. Et puis, m'occuper après les cours m'aidera certainement à ne pas penser à Declan.

« C'est okay… »

« Génial ! Bon les garçons je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Lori. Tenez moi au courant de vos prouesses ! »

Et voilà Hillary qui nous laisse, satisfaite de sa victoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de décrocher un sourire, cette jeune fille me fera toujours sourire.

« Alors, on commence quand exactement ? »

David tiens son sac sur les épaules. Il dégage un certain charme. Il a l'air différent des sportifs habituels. Comme s'il gardait un lourd secret en lui.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir après les cours. Je peux t'attendre sur le parking »

Il a l'air d'accord avec cette proposition. Nous devons chacun rejoindre nos salles de cours, il me laisse ainsi et s'en va. De mon côté, il faut que je me dépêche sinon j'arriverai en retard.

La journée se déroula sans encombres. Une journée banale, un lundi matin normal. Aucune trace de Declan dans les couloirs. J'aurais peut-être plus de chances au réfectoire. A midi, je rejoins Hillary et Lori. Elles semblent discuter d'un de leurs professeurs, je ne me mêle pas et préfère rester silencieux. Elles ont l'habitude maintenant. Mais Lori ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer ma façon de scruter autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose, dans ce cas précis, quelqu'un.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

« Declan »

Cette réponse n'a rien d'anormal. En somme, mais pas pour Lori.

« Vous n'étiez pas en froid tous les deux ? »

« Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Dès que j'aborde ton prénom il se braque et devient de mauvaise humeur… »

« Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, ce matin. Tiens le voilà justement, avec son équipe… »

Elle me désigne un endroit dans la cafétéria. En effet, il est là, souriant, discutant avec ses co-équipiers, comme si nos discussions précédentes n'avaient pas existé. Je suis Lori et Hillary jusqu'à une table de quatre personnes au milieu de la foule. Je ne quitte pas la table de Declan du regard. Il finit par regarder dans ma direction. Il perd son sourire et semble gêné. Il finit par détourner son regard, mais peu importe, j'ai pu apercevoir ses yeux, sa bouche, lui. Le garçon dont je suis amoureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me retourne et j'aperçois mon nouvel élève. David. Visiblement, il était prévu qu'il rejoigne les filles au déjeuner, Hillary l'attendait. Cette dernière explique brièvement à Lori qu'il va devenir mon nouvel élève particulier, qu'il a des lacunes dans quelques matières.

« C'est bien Kyle, la générosité incarnait ! Toujours là pour aider quelqu'un dans le besoin… »

« D'ailleurs ça ne t'ennuie pas si ça se fait chez moi ? » me demande David.

« Pas du tout. »

Finalement, ils arrivent à me changer les idées et l'espace d'un repas j'ai pu éviter de penser à Declan. Juste le temps d'un repas, parce que les cours ayant repris, mes pensées redevinrent les même.

La journée se termine, il est 15 heures et j'attends David sur le parking comme convenu. Et là, je le vois, Declan. Il dit au revoir à quelques uns de ses camarades et se dirige dans ma direction sans s'apercevoir de prime abord que je suis présent. Je m'approche de lui, les mains dans les poches, hésitant. Finalement je me retrouve devant lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il a l'air surpris et gêné.

« Salut. »

Il me salue à son tour par un geste de la main, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

« Tu vas bien ? Tes révisions ont porté leurs fruits ? »

« Oui… Je pense que je me suis débrouillé dans mon contrôle de ce matin… »

Ni lui ni moi n'osons continuer la discussion. Finalement, nous sommes rejoint par David. Il me rejoignait comme convenu, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Declan le regardait d'un drôle d'œil.

« Salut Kyle ! Désolé du retard… Un petit contre temps… »

Il se retourne vers Declan, attendant sûrement que je les présente l'un à l'autre. Voyant que je ne le fais pas et que Declan ne dit rien non plus, David se présente de lui-même.

« David, le nouvel élève si l'on peut dire de Kyle… »

Il tend sa main, mais Declan n'a pas l'air très franc. Il la sert tout de même en annonçant son nom.

« Declan, un ami de Kyle. »

« Je t'ai déjà vu dans l'équipe de basket, t'es plutôt bon… »

« Merci. Et toi ton domaine ?

« La natation. »

« Okay. Et t'as connu Kyle de quelle façon ? »

« Par Hillary… »

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui… »

« Et t'as besoin d'aide dans quelles matières ? »

« Euh… C'est un interrogatoire ? »

David a l'air de prendre plutôt bien les multiples questions, presque aggressive, de Declan. Je ne sais pas si je m'avance mais on aurait presque dit que Declan était jaloux que je sois ami avec un autre garçon que lui. Comme si je voulais le remplacer.

« Non, je me renseigne… Amusez-vous bien alors… »

Il va s'en aller et pourtant je voudrais continuer à lui parler.

« On se voit bientôt ? »

« Je suis très occupé ces temps-ci, et toi aussi je vois… A plus ! »

Il finit par s'en aller me laissant là avec David. Ce dernier a remarqué que la situation était compliqué.

« Drôle de garçon… Il a l'air sympa comme ça… »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à David. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures et il assiste déjà à une drôle de scène entre moi et mon « meilleur ami ».

« On y va ? »

Voilà pour cette troisième partie !! Alors un nouveau venu… Mais non je ne cherche pas à caser Kyle avec un autre, mais il faut de la péripéthie dans cette histoire… Par contre, vous l'aurez remarqué, Hillary est mon personnage féminin préféré, d'où pourquoi je l'implique d'avantage. En tout cas, je suis bien motivé pour écrire très prochainement une suite !!


End file.
